


【JS】七夕节与诉衷情（R）

by yesterdayrain



Series: 节日系列 [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesterdayrain/pseuds/yesterdayrain
Summary: -秘书 J x 总裁 S-床伴与恋人，差了一整个爱情-节日系列之四
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 润翔
Series: 节日系列 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913866
Kudos: 2





	【JS】七夕节与诉衷情（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

01

松本润迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，在被子里胡乱地来回揉了几下，没有碰到那缕熟悉的温度。他心里一个激灵，仅有的残存睡意被他推到了九霄云外，但又碍于穿过窗帘的阳光，连连眨了好几下眼才完全睁开。

还是熟悉的房间，松本润松了一口气，手臂一撑坐了起来。这里不是他自己的家，却是这段时间以来他频繁过夜的地方。他揉了揉太阳穴，拿过手机看了一眼， 不早不晚差不多就是他平时自然醒的时间，只是没想到房间的主人竟然起得比他早。

这样的日子持续了多久呢？

犹记得去年圣诞节他们一同度过的第一个夜晚，醒来时就与此刻一样，空荡荡的房间只有他一人，樱井翔早已悄然离开。后面随着两人交往深入，他们过夜的次数也在增多，可是除去情人节，剩下的每一次，留给他的只剩指尖的余温。

他爱的人啊，当真一点都不肯服软，正用他独特的方式守着最后一条底线。可他越是这样，松本润就越是爱他，爱他的强硬、爱他的执拗、爱他的倔强，却也不可避免地激起了好胜心。

原本带点起床气甚至还喜欢偶尔赖赖床的松本润，开始一点点调整生物钟，为的就是能在某天醒来时再次见到他的睡颜。可他同时又对闹钟嗤之以鼻，他亦有他的骄傲，他想要的，只是一场心照不宣的公平对决。

于是，屡战屡败，屡败屡战。

松本润当然试过整晚不睡，可半梦半醒间又抵不住樱井翔在耳边的低声呢喃，一句“还不睡么”配上往他怀里挪了挪的小动作，当即击溃了他的意志力。第二天醒来，松本润拿着总裁留下的小卡片，暗恨自己不争气，可也无可奈何地笑了。

「继续加油 <(￣︶￣)>」

他能做的，也只有在几小时后往帮樱井翔准备的文件里偷偷塞上他的回信。情人节的记忆历历在目，与其天天对着电子屏幕惹人乏味，他们更愿意复古一点，也就格外享受传纸条带来的乐趣。

「老板，虽然我很喜欢，但这个表情与你的身份并不相衬。」

「这样挺好的，我还不想改变。」

樱井总裁的回复一如既往地简单又直接，那个会给他写颜文字的男人似乎走进了公司就不复存在。楼下的大门俨然是一条泾渭分明的界限，将生活与工作划得一清二楚。松本润心如明镜，所谓的不想改变，更多的指的还是两人现在的关系。

当然会不甘心。

可松本润依旧选择尊重他的每一个选择。他不想、亦不会去改变他的决定。也许打心眼里，他从未认为他们能走到最后。两人的身份注定了很多事情身不由己，这也是为什么樱井翔不愿做出改变。

床伴与恋人，差了一整个爱情。

02

就在他以为他们会一直这样走下去直到各自步入婚姻殿堂，一场荒唐的性爱让一切失了控。松本润终于承认自己输得一败涂地，却意外地发现樱井翔主动跨出了那一步，始终横在两人之间的壁障宣告被打破。

松本润走进的不仅仅是樱井翔的公寓，而是他的生活。

他尚未来得及好好打量他的住所，就被一把推到了墙上。樱井翔毫不犹豫吻住了他，微微干裂的唇纹划过他的唇瓣细细勾勒，像是干涸了许久的幼苗贪婪地汲取着赖以生存的养分。他咬着他的唇，从唇角摩挲到了鼻尖，又仰起头想去碰他的眼睛，将这一吻深入到骨髓。

他的手上也不老实，干净利落扯开了松本润胸前的领带，是那样用力甚至崩断了几颗纽扣。樱井翔退开了一点，目光落在了脖颈优美的弧线上，竟莫名想到了那夜迷糊了他的神智的隐现肌。他抿了抿嘴，视线也变得危险起来，报复似的用舌尖一舔一勾，也不深入，惹得人愈发心尖冒火。

“老板，玩够了吧？”松本润沉溺于他的主动，此时也回过神来，右手垫在樱井翔的背后搂着他翻了个身，将那作乱的手抓住压在头顶，眼里是翻腾的占有欲，“你弄坏了我的衬衫，我以后上班穿什么？”

“呵，我给你买十件。”樱井翔也不反抗，只是手指一松将领带扔在了地上，“还有，在这里不准叫我老板。”

“……可以吗？”

一语双关，他一定听得懂。

“我只是想更了解你一点。所以你最好在我反悔之前，赶紧做你想做的事情。”樱井翔扬起唇，撩人的上目线似邀请又似最后通牒，“松本——不、润くん。”

没有人能挡住这波攻势，松本润的理智破碎了一地，当即将人打横抱起撞开了离他最近的房门。

“傻瓜，那是客房。”樱井翔埋在他的胸前不住地偷笑。

松本润额角的青筋拧成了危险的信号，他恶狠狠地威胁道，“樱井翔，你现在每笑一声，等下都要用求饶来还。”他终于撞开了正确的门，将人往床上一扔，毫不犹豫扯开了坏了一半的衬衫，又一次强调，“我发誓。”

最后的结果谁赢谁输已不再重要，樱井翔是否后悔过也无人知晓。他用沙哑的嗓音哼哼了几声诸如“禽兽”之类的不雅字眼，被做得绵软的身体根本无力推开从身后紧紧搂着他的男人。

“别乱动，不然我保证你三天都下不了床。”松本润的声音尤带着性爱过后的餍足，略带警告地用还不安分的阴茎撞了撞他的股间，“快睡吧。”

樱井翔自然不愿认输，可又挡不住愈来愈沉重的眼皮，朝温暖的怀抱里缩了缩，安心地合上了眼。难得见他收敛锋芒的样子，松本润心里的爱怜又添了厚重一笔，轻轻调整了一下姿势，同样沉沉睡去。

03

第二日一早，松本润照例准时醒了过来，睁开眼第一件事便是确认身边的人，却正好撞上樱井翔轻颤的睫毛和紊乱的呼吸，便知他在装睡，也许几秒前正透过微张的眼偷看自己的睡颜。心中的狂喜遮掩不住溢了出来，他挑起那人挡在眼前的一缕发丝，凑得更近了一点。

“翔さん，你刚刚是在偷看我对吧？”

“……你看错了。”

“你明明醒着。”

“没有，我在说梦话。”

“既然你还睡着，那么就算我赢了哦？”松本润的指尖轻触那细密的睫毛，漫不经心地问道。

“哼……看你那么辛苦，偶尔也放个水。”

樱井翔裹着被子翻了个身，不肯让松本润看他到的脸上还残留着的慌乱与红晕，说出来的话语也明显口不对心。他既然决定让他留下过夜，那么很多东西就不再有坚持下去的必要。即便他很享受与松本润之间的碰撞对抗，他也不介意偶尔服个软。

樱井翔承认，他喜欢这个男人。

爱情于他来说，是个飘渺又陌生的事物。他从未爱过一个人，不懂什么样的情感才算爱。作为一个严谨的商人，如果不能得到百分百确定的答案，他从不轻易做出决定。工作上如此，感情上亦是。

所以他只肯承认他对他有好感，仅此而已。

未来的路要怎么走，不是他一人的决定。要做出承诺的，也不仅仅是他。顺其自然吧，樱井翔这么告诉自己，这是现阶段的他能做出的最大让步。

“翔さん，我很开心。”松本润吻了吻他的耳垂。比之高中生的青涩爱情，成年人的爱恋显得更加内敛。有些话无须说得太明白，彼此能懂，那便够了。

“笨蛋……不要说出来。”樱井翔叹了一口气，倒也没有推开他，只是搂过一个枕头缩成了一团，闷闷的声音带着几分羞赧，好不容易才嘟哝出一句话，“我饿了，早饭想吃培根煎蛋。”

“呃，抱歉。我不会做。”

“……我后悔了，你周一不用来上班了。”

“老板你能不能不要总用这句话来威胁我啊？”松本润不满地咬了一口露在外面的白皙肩膀，“我还没说完呢，我是不会做，但是我可以去学啊。”

“——为了你，我什么都愿意去做。”

“嗯？你刚刚说什么？”他的后半句压低了声音，仿佛情人间的低语，樱井翔听不真切，不由追问道。

“我只说一遍，翔さん要是错过了那便错过了吧。”

“松本润你给我滚下去！”

04

“想什么呢？那么出神。”

樱井翔倚着房门，轻轻呷了一口杯中的咖啡。他推门进来时，只见松本润低着头，嘴角蕴着淡淡笑意，像是在回忆些什么。他的神情极为专注，连自己在门口站了许久都未察觉。

“在想你今天怎么起得这么早。”松本润抬起头，笑意更深了一点。

这几个月来，他们再也没有去过酒店开房。偶尔樱井翔得闲，就会邀请松本润到家里过夜，倒也算不上太频繁。只是不久前两人闲聊时松本润提到房东要对房子进行检修，家里暂时不能住，樱井翔听完一皱眉，直接把钥匙拍在了他的办公桌上。

“松本くん，本来应该由公司出面帮你租一套新的或者报销酒店费用，但鉴于最近我们财政状况欠佳，你就将就一下吧。”樱井总裁一本正经地扯着慌，面对松本润玩味的眼神依旧面不改色。

“那么老板，请允许我叨扰几日。”松本秘书淡定地接过了钥匙，亦不做推辞。

说是几日，算算时间差不多也有了将近两周。松本润只带着简单的行李就住了进来，他不提，樱井翔也没有再问过房子的事情，两人相伴也别有一番滋味。之前偶尔过夜时松本润也会起得比樱井翔早一点，自然是要准备早餐，更不用说住在一起后了。樱井翔也乐得看他忙里忙外，安心在床上等着他来喊。

“一直指望你的对手放水是不对的，”樱井翔端着咖啡走到床边，把杯子往床头柜上一搁，这才居高临下地一挑眉，“我这是在教你任何时候都不要放松警惕。”

话音未落，松本润一拽他的手腕将人拉到了床上，“嗯，我完全同意。”

“活学活用，润くん果然从未让我失望。”樱井翔仰躺在他的腿上，扭过头笑了笑，眉尖却是轻轻一颤，一颦一簇皆是挑衅韵味十足。松本润心下一惊，刚想做些什么，樱井翔已是一个翻身将他牢牢压在了身下，凑上去吻了吻他的唇角，“只是就这点程度还完全不够。”

樱井翔似乎和平日里有些不一样，松本润思绪飞快转动，可一时也想不到缘由，干脆也就不想了，任由他将这个早安吻深入下去。两人都穿着单薄的睡衣，这样的距离两层丝质布料没有任何作用，逐渐升温的胸膛紧紧相贴，脉搏随着彼此的心跳节奏律动。

樱井翔借着姿势之便，带着主人的气势自上而下攻陷松本润的牙关，又纠缠住了他的舌。可真到了他人领地，想走就不是那么容易了。松本润舌尖一卷，同样强硬地带着被咖啡浸得苦涩的小舌在每个角落游走，又趁樱井翔无暇顾及其他，一只手悄然挣脱出来，顺着背脊的弧线伸到了睡裤里面，轻重交错地揉捏饱满的臀肉。

“唔——”樱井翔眼神一乱，呼吸也急促起来，手上用力一撑想要拉开距离。可偏偏松本润制住了他的命脉，手指有意无意掠过穴口的褶皱，惹得他呜咽一声软了身子，重新扑倒在了胸膛前。

这一下力道不小，牙尖重重磕到了唇上，松本润吃痛不由放开了被吮吸得红肿的唇瓣。樱井翔也趁机脱离了他的掌控，瞪了一眼那带着血丝的伤口，没好气地刚想数落几句，“哼，谁允许你动手了？”话说一半突然停了下来，眉眼尽是无可奈何，“喂，你这样都能有感觉？”

“这只是正常的生理反应。”松本润耸耸肩，脸上倒也闪过一丝尴尬，“翔さん，能不能麻烦你——”

这不是他住进来后第一次晨勃，又因为大多数时候他们都要上班，不会在早上有过多的纠缠，碰到这种情况他都是偷偷在洗手间里自我解决了。所以松本润其实是想说麻烦樱井翔让一下，好让他起来去冲个冷水澡。

但樱井翔接下来的举动让他瞠目结舌。

05

只见他向后挪了挪，掀开被子露出了撑起一个小帐篷的睡裤。他仰头翻了翻眼皮，又轻哼了几声，让人分辨不清究竟是不满还是认命。

樱井翔拉下来松本润的睡裤，昨晚刚刚在他身体里驰骋过的粗大阴茎就这样精神奕奕地跳了出来。“松本润你记住，只有今天。”说罢，他低下头用舌尖卷走了正顺着茎身流下的腺液，紧接着张嘴含住了勃发的龟头。

“等一下、翔さん！我不是这个意思！”松本润连忙坐直了身体，去推樱井翔的肩膀想要制止他。他们成为床伴的这半年，两个血气方刚的成年男子把能做的体位差不多都体验了一遍，包括他帮樱井口交。他也不是没有幻想过眼前的景象，但一想到樱井翔每次做爱都不肯服输，心里肯定有抵触，松本润也就从未提过。

“松本润你如果再多说一句话我就立刻改变主意。”樱井翔吐出了阴茎，嘴角还带着一丝残存的粘液，他用手指随意抹去后垂下了眼，细密的睫毛遮住了眼底的无奈，用极低的声音喃喃道，“真的是……都不知道我为什么要这么做……”

声音虽轻，但松本润依旧听了个大概，不由想到了方才错过的另一句话。今天是八月七号，既不是他生日也不是樱井翔的生日，更不是什么有名的节日。松本润的思路拧成了一团乱麻，试探性地开口问了。

“今天——是什么特殊的日子吗？”

“……没什么。”樱井翔脸色微变，很快恢复了常态，“只是看你受伤了，补偿你一下罢了。”

说完他就不再理会松本润，再一次含住了阴茎专心舔弄。一晚过去性器多少会带一点味道，再加上松本润尺寸实在客观，他没法完全含进嘴里，就沿着凸起的脉络舔舐着柱身。等到整根都被舔得湿湿漉漉的，樱井翔深吸了一口气，尝试让阴茎进入他努力张到最大的口腔。试了许久也只能堪堪吞下一半，他也不再坚持，就这样上下吞吐吮吸起来，偶尔也会用舌尖刮搔几下。

樱井翔是第一次干这种事情，平日里看他做多少也学会些，可动作难免生疏，牙齿时不时会磕碰到敏感的阴茎。即便是这样，松本润依旧爽得难以自拔，这一点疼痛根本抵不上生理和心理双重快感。温热湿润的口腔紧紧包裹着他的每一处敏感点，从他这个角度望下去还能见到樱井翔那风情万种的上目线，他再也控制不住，一挺腰在嘴里缓缓抽插起来。

樱井翔也被勾得调动了全身的情欲，脸颊染上了樱粉色，下身的阴茎也颤颤巍巍地挺立。眼见松本润撞击的速度加快，那根也随之胀大了一圈，樱井翔干脆停了下来让松本润接过主控权，转而分心抚慰起他的阴茎。自身的敏感点在哪里再熟悉不过，没过多久就泄了出来。

而到达高潮的那样一瞬，樱井翔重重地喘了几声，喉咙也随之收紧，松本润发出兽性般的低吼，留在温柔乡中的阴茎颤抖了几下，射出了好几股乳白色的精液，尽数打在了口腔内壁上。这个滋味可不好受，樱井翔难耐地皱着眉，依旧将微腥的白浊吞了下去。

“你还真客气啊……”樱井翔把手里的精液抹在了松本润的腹肌一带，再接过他递过来的纸巾擦了擦手，哼出几声不满。

“翔さん要是不喜欢我射在嘴里，那么我们再来一次？”松本润也随着他的样子躺了下来，又亲了亲他的发丝，再是耳垂，最后到嘴边舔走了那残留的液体，调笑意味十足，“我保证这次会全部射在你的脸上。”

“想得美啊！”樱井翔冷哼一声，扭过头匆匆掩去心里那股隐隐的期待，“我说过就这一次。”

“没关系，我还可以射到你下面的小嘴。”

“你——变态！”

松本润最擅长的就是用柔情万分的表情对着他说淫靡之极的话语，无论经历过多少次，樱井翔还是难以招架。他摔下一句话就气急败坏地坐起来，快步朝浴室走去。

“还有，做早饭和换床单你选一个。”浴室的门关上又推开，樱井翔探出半个身子叮嘱道。

“如果我说不呢？”松本润撑起手肘托着下巴，慵懒的声线勾得人心痒痒，“你打算怎么办？”

“简单啊，”樱井翔笑容灿烂，对他竖起手指摇了摇，“你以后都别想碰我了！”

06

等樱井翔收拾清爽走出来时，凌乱的床铺已然焕然一新。他挑了挑嘴角，满意地朝客厅走去，不出意外地看见了餐桌上准备好了的早餐，唇边的笑意更甚。

他怎么可能不满意现在的生活。

无论是工作上还是私底下，松本润要么不做，一旦做了肯定会力求完美。想到他第一次在这里过夜的时候，连培根炒蛋都不会做。他就像只暴躁的大狼狗似的，一边盯着手机上的菜谱，一边手忙脚乱地打鸡蛋煎培根。樱井翔倚着吧台在一旁看着，捂着肚子笑到不能自理。

最终的成品自然是一言难尽，樱井翔用叉子戳了戳几乎炭化的漆黑培根和半生不熟的炒蛋，神色复杂地问松本润平时是怎么生活的。

“点外卖和出去吃啊。”男人理直气壮地回他，“或者去酒吧蹭饭。”

松本润赚多少，樱井翔比谁都清楚，这几条理由乍一听也没什么问题，除了暗自吐槽他这个小白领快活得跟个大少爷似的了，剩下的就是默默地给他的工资调高了百分之五十。

樱井翔在餐桌边坐下，拿起吐司咬了一口，里面夹的煎蛋火候正好，连牛奶都是最合适的温度。这才过去几个月，松本润的厨艺突飞猛进，除了早餐拿手，偶尔来几道夜宵也不在话下。他的秘书有多出色，樱井翔早已了解，他望向了客房的浴室，心情大好地抿了抿嘴。

浴室里，洗手台上的手机震了一遍又一遍。松本润的脸色并不好看，他尽可能不在樱井翔面前表露出内心的忧虑，眼下却是毫无顾忌。他关掉了水流，拿起了还在不停震动的手机，犹豫了半晌才按下了接通键放到耳边。

“看来我要考虑换一个手机号了。”

“就算你换一百个，我也有办法找到你。”电话那头的人满不在乎地应道，“跟你换地方住一样没用。”

“少来，你又知道我在哪里了？”

“这又不难猜。”生田斗真轻哼道。

松本润不由沉默下来。其实哪有什么房东检修的事情，都是他为了躲避家里人而编造的理由。上次回家就和父母闹得不欢而散，他们希望松本润不要再在外面浪费时间做什么秘书，赶紧回家继承庞大的家业。松本润当然不肯，好不容易跟樱井翔的关系有点起色，如果现在和盘托出一切，他都不敢想总裁会发怎么样的火。

只是父母也不是那么好打发的，三天两头派生田斗真来他的公寓堵人，松本润实在没办法了才决定出去避一避。现在看来就算他躲到天边，家里想要找他也是轻而易举的事。

“少爷，董事会最近的确不稳，老爷想你回来也是有原因的。”见他不说话了，生田放缓了语气，“我知道你喜欢他，可你也不可能在他这里躲一辈子。”

“看在兄弟的份上，别来找我，再给我一点时间。”松本润央求道，“斗真，算我求你。”

“润，如果我能帮你就一定会帮，但是——”生田斗真轻轻叹了一声，便挂了电话，“抱歉……”

松本润捏着手机，心情沉到了谷底。生田与他一同长大，话说到这个份上，彼此也都懂了。他也有他的难处，松本润理解，只能寄希望于他能再帮着拦一拦家里人。正想着，门口传来了敲门声。

“润くん，没事吧？”

他深吸一口气，将不安全压了下去，调整了一下心情后打开了浴室的门，“哟，这就等不及了？”

“神经……”樱井翔见他没事也松了口气，推了他一把笑骂道，“也不看看几点了，我还想出门买点东西。”

“好啊，你等我换个衣服。”松本润点点头。

“先吃早饭，大少爷。”

樱井翔纯粹只是开个玩笑，已经走远的他没有发现身后的松本润脸色格外苍白。

07

“怎么突然想到买衣服了？”

樱井翔将车停到了一家精品服装店门前，自然有人小跑过来为他们恭敬地打开车门。松本润瞄了一眼名字就认出了这个世界名牌，他在做秘书前也经常穿这个牌子的衣服，只是后来为了掩饰身份穿得少了，这家分店倒也是没来过。

“晚点有个临时加进来的酒会。”樱井翔下了车，扬了扬手机解释道，“早上刚刚收到邀请。”

松本润恍然，跟着他进了店内没有再说什么。

“樱井さん，欢迎光临。”领班脸上挂着职业的微笑，恭敬地朝他们一礼，“请问今天您有什么需求呢？”

“我来取上次订做的衣服。”樱井翔指了指立于他身后的松本润，“顺便想给朋友挑几套成衣，如果有合适的不妨都拿给我看一下。”

“当然可以，请您移步贵宾室稍作等待。”领班飞快看了一眼松本润记下了他的身形，便领着他们去到了贵宾室。

“翔さん，其实你不用这么费心——”等到休息室里只有他们两人后，松本润拉住了樱井翔的手腕，轻轻一用力就把人带进了怀里。

“我既然答应过给你买十件。”樱井翔打断他，“那就一定说话算话。”

“傻瓜，真的不用。”松本润的心像在蜜糖里滚过一圈，很甜，却又和深处的几缕苦涩搅在了一起，让他更加舍不得放开这一切。

“松本くん，老板给你送东西的时候，你只需要感激涕零地接受就好。”

“如果我没记错的话，上次老板送我东西时一点都不坦诚呢。”松本润把那个想要溜到沙发边的男人重新捞了回来，朝泛红的耳廓吹了一口气，“今天怎么这么主动？”

“我可不想我的秘书穿成这样去酒会。”樱井翔偏过头上下打量着他的着装，努力让自己的表情变得更加嫌弃一点。

“翔さん怎么能这样不相信我呢。”松本润笑得格外畅快，贴得近了一阵又一阵的气息打在樱井翔的颈间，故意去舔那些敏感的小颗粒，“就这个原因？”

“嗯哼，别的你就自己琢磨吧。”

樱井翔说完挣开了他的怀抱，拿起桌上的遥控器轻轻一按。乍一看还以为是装饰的花纹，其实是个隐蔽式的柜子，一个衣架也随着轨道被推了出来。樱井翔简单翻了翻，挑了一套深色带条纹的西装递给他。

松本润接过后走到落地镜前，利落地换上了上衣。樱井翔想到这家店的衣袖有着特殊的设计，便走过去想要帮他打理一下。“这个袖口要——诶？”他刚拉过松本润的手，才发现他早已熟练地翻折好了袖口，樱井翔心下不免有些疑惑，但很快注意力就集中在了松本润的手表上。

以前他都不曾注意过这种细枝末节，但是他不会认错这款才上架不久的世界名表，“你怎么会——”

“这是假的，地摊货。”这真的是疏忽了，松本润连忙扯了一个谎。

“原来如此，现在高仿品做得挺像真的啊。”樱井翔显得很好奇，盯着他的手腕细细看了半晌。

“假的有什么好看的。”松本润把表摘下随手一扔，价值不菲的手表就被抛弃在了沙发上，见樱井翔还朝那边张望，拧着他的下巴强迫他转过视线，“别看了，看我。”

“唔……这件条纹不适合你。”樱井翔回过神来拍开他的手，又后退了几步拉远视距，这才摇了摇头，转身走到衣架前挑了一件新的。

“其实啊，翔さん与其担心我在外丢你的面子，不如担心下把我打扮得太出色被别人看上了该怎么办。”

“能怎么办，换一个人做秘书啊。”

樱井翔正在帮他整理衣襟的手一顿，嘴上漫不经心，手却用力一立衣领以示心中的不满。同样不满的还有松本润，他想听到的可不是这样轻描淡写的话语。樱井翔说完就这句话就没有再继续下去，而是脱掉了西装外套准备试一下自己那身衣服。

被晾在一旁的松本润愈加不满，一股无名火从心底窜起，烧得理智劈啪作响。他快步走上扣住樱井翔的细腰，两三下将衬衫从腰间拉出，另一只手直接伸了进去，捉住了那小巧的凸起使劲一捏，“那老板也会让他对你做这种事吗？”

“嘶……痛！”松本润虽然动作粗鲁，但声音没有太多的改变，樱井翔只当他一时兴起开的玩笑，“别闹了，也不看看这里是什么地方。”

“我当然知道，这种贵宾室有着良好的隔音。”

“你——”

“换句话说，是个绝佳的做爱场所。”

08

“松本润，你真的该好好反省下自己为什么总是想做这种事情。”

胸前的肉粒被肆意地亵玩着，松本润时而用手指夹着向外拉扯，时而用掌心覆盖住揉搓，樱井翔的呼吸急促得变了调，手中的衣物早已掉落在了地毯上，空闲的双手完全可以制止他的胡作非为，却也只是抓着墙壁勉强维持平衡。

“那老板为什么不反抗呢？”松本润在他耳边说着恶魔般的低语引人沦陷，“明明很喜欢吧。”

樱井翔紧紧抿着唇，如果是几个月前，他一定会用长篇大论来反驳，但是现在无法否认他的身体早已食髓知味，松本润的每一次触碰都仿佛罂粟般让他上瘾。

有时无声的沉默就是最好的答案。

松本润的手从他的胸前滑下，指尖一勾挑开了皮带扣，继续向下伸到了他的股间。穴口不像是他想的那样紧紧闭合，而是微张着一条缝隙，他一挑眉，试探地戳了戳，竟顺利地进去了一段指节。

“还不承认？是不是洗澡的时候忍不住自己做过了？”松本润胸腔中的欲火炸开，他一想到樱井翔在浴室里自慰的画面就快疯了，声音也变得沙哑起来。他一边说着一边又把手指朝里捅了一点，湿润的触感证实了他的猜测，却打定主意要让他亲口承认，“樱井翔，回答我。”

“我——”樱井翔挤出一个音节，即使屁股在手指抽离的时候竟不舍地追了上去，他又哪那么容易顺他心意，“你想做就做，别总说一些没用的。”

“翔さん，你今天到底怎么了？都不像平日里的你。”松本润咬着他后颈的软肉，恨不得融入他的骨血，“你这样惯着我，我真的会疯的。”

你让我如何舍得放下这一切离开。

“松本润，你有完没完？！是不是非要我对你凶一点？”樱井翔气极，他真的不懂这个男人心里到底在想些什么，竟然到现在都不知道自己为什么会在今天做一连串让步。若是平时，松本润这强硬的挑逗会让他更有感觉，但此刻只会让他觉得格外难捱。

“那好，我以老板的身份命令你——”他不知从哪里摸出一个保险套用力拍在松本润的掌心。

“操我。”

这是小半年以来两人的第二次失控。

明明只是来买件衣服，却演变成了在贵宾室里疯狂交缠。樱井翔跪趴在沙发上，被手指玩弄得又湿又软的肉穴正一颤一颤地收缩着，渴望更粗更大的性器进入。松本润除去了身上的衣物，扣住他的腰，刚嵌进一个前端，软肉就蜂拥而上紧紧咬着阴茎不放，爽得两人都倒抽一口气。松本润干脆一个挺身，将涨得紫红色的巨物整个埋入了紧窄的甬道，稍稍缓和了一下，就开始了猛烈的抽插。

樱井翔被顶得不住向前，又被捞回来继续做，腻人的呜咽与急促的喘息被撞得支离破碎，从紧咬的牙关中溢出。松本润像是要把他捅穿一般用力，直操得小穴随着抽送的节奏吮吸那粗大的阴茎。

松本润见他垂着头，便俯下身掰过他的脸颊想要亲吻他的唇，却见他眉间紧锁很是难耐的样子，这才意识到自己做过了头，连忙放缓了节奏，“抱歉，我轻一点。”

樱井翔忍不住瞪了他一眼，但慢下来后快感就超越了痛感，这一瞪更像是媚眼如丝。他张开嘴顺从地咬住了松本润的舌，黏黏糊糊地换着角度亲吻，迎接即将到来的高潮。

“我承认很喜欢这种感觉。”

“……做爱吗？”松本润吻了吻他的眼睛。

樱井翔没有回答，只是自顾自说了下去，“我也承认，只有你。”

09

等他们收拾完走出贵宾室时已是一小时后，两人都换上了崭新的衣物，至于他们换下的那身惨不忍睹痕迹斑驳的衣服被胡乱塞在了纸袋里。樱井翔跟着领班去买单，松本润就在店里随意逛了起来。

这家看起来是总店，比他以前常去的那家规模大了不少，甚至还有了童装区。而真正吸引他注意力的，却是柜台上堆放的各色纸签。

“先生，这个是七夕节的纸签。离这里不远的公园有片竹林，这几日有不少客人带孩子来买衣服顺便去祈福，我们便准备了一点。”一旁的店员见他面露疑惑，便笑着解释道。

“诶？七夕不是七月七号吗？”松本润一愣。

“是的，但是有些地方依旧按照旧历过八月七号，所以我们这一个月都会准备着。”

松本润这才恍然大悟，樱井翔的每一个异常举动都有了解释。一个月前的七夕节那天，樱井翔正在国外出差，他们除了发了几条互道晚安的消息便再无其他。松本润多少有点失落，但他也知道樱井翔并不重视这些节日，除了出差回来后问了一句前几天是不是七夕，这个节日就糊里糊涂地过去了。

而这一次，他猜错了。

樱井翔虽然没表现出来，却一直盘算着在一个月后的今天要好好补过一下七夕。所谓的补偿，竟是这个意思。而他自己先入为主以为七夕已经过了，也就根本没往那方面去想。松本润咬着唇懊恼万分，他问明公园的方位后朝店员道了一声谢，便匆匆向外跑去。

而此刻在正在付钱的樱井翔，同样陷入了震惊。

他刷完卡后心血来潮，觉得有必要帮松本润也办理一张会员卡，毕竟自己工作繁忙，不能一直带他来买衣服。于是他报了一遍松本润的基本信息，却得到了一个意料之外的回复。

“樱井さん，您说的这位松本润先生已经本店的会员了。”

“不、不可能。”樱井翔果断地摇头，这个店的会员专为上流社会的精英人士设立，普通人想要加入就需要想他这种身份的人进行推荐，“一定是哪里弄错了。”

店长见他神色不宁，连忙又认真地查了两三遍，确认无误后才将笔记本转向了樱井，“是真的，您请看。”

也许只是别的朋友曾经带他来过。樱井翔握紧了拳头又放开，颤抖的视线从松本润的照片移到了下方入会理由那一栏，他的瞳孔骤然放大，心脏仿佛被车轮狠狠碾轧了几下。

松本集团董事长的独子。

不俗的谈吐，一流的气质，绝佳的能力。所有的一切都有了答案。

“樱井さん？”店长轻轻地喊了一声，“您换下的衣物是否需要我们为您清洗后送到府上呢？”

“……不用了，谢谢。”樱井翔捏紧了纸袋，起身告辞离开。

10

樱井翔神思恍惚地从内宾室走出来，环顾了一圈店内竟没有发现松本润的身影。他心中一颤，连忙询问店员，才得知十分钟前松本润已经离开了。樱井翔连忙追出去，大街上人流不息，却唯独没有他想见的人。

这算什么……他都没有来得及质问他为什么要隐瞒身份接近自己，人就一声不吭地消失了。樱井翔此刻也是关心则乱，整个人仿佛被利刃劈成了两半，一边充斥着松本润对他的好，另一边却是翻腾不息的怒火。

松本润，你有种！

樱井翔把纸袋砸在了地上，掏出手机就开始拨松本润的电话，接线声刚响了几下，手腕就被人拽住了。

“翔さん，找不到我也不用那么生气吧？”

樱井翔还未来得及说话，松本润就拎起地上的纸袋，“跟我来，我们去前面那个公园，里面果然有好大一片竹林。”

“……啊？去干什么？”樱井翔有点跟不上他的节奏。

松本润扬了扬手里的彩色纸签，笑得格外明朗耀眼，“过七夕，当然要写纸签挂竹枝祈福啊。”

樱井翔被他拉了一个踉跄，跟着他在街上跑了几步，这才反应过来他在说什么，心里的那一点怒气竟消散在了那人的笑容里。

是了，无论他是什么身份，都不重要。

他喜欢的，只是松本润。

END


End file.
